


deep in my soul

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Within the Soul Stone our heroes dream the sweetest of dreams, all unaware they are in trapped in an imagined paradise. All except Stephen Strange, who wants to savor what the Stone has gifted him.





	deep in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Strordo porn whatttt

_In the Soul Stone, they wait._

_And within the Stone, they dream._

_The Stone only provides sweet, beautiful images. Ones to calm and placate. And all of them fit the dreamer personally._

_Some of them dream of the **past.** Visions of what had been. _

_T’Challa is having tea with his father in the royal gardens. His father still bears the burden of the throne, and T’Challa is still a carefree prince, receiving romance advise from the wise King._

_Sam is experiencing flight for the first time, laughing manically as he soars through the air._

_Bucky is in an old, ratty apartment in a Brooklyn that is a long-forgotten dream. A still small, fragile Steve Rogers is sitting on the fire escape, sketching the sun setting over the city skyline. Bucky approaches him with a bowl of soup, craning his neck to see what Steve is drawing._

_Fewer others dream of the **future**. Of what could’ve been. _

_Wanda sees her dreams come to life right before her eyes. Vision is there with her, in his human skin and their beautiful, impossible children run around them laughing._

_And still others dream of a **present** , but one that was more ideal than their reality. A now that would’ve never been. _

_Peter is with his parents, celebrating him winning over some villain. His father holds him close and tells him how proud he is of him._

_Quill is slow dancing on the bridge with Gamora to a slow song. A common sight but this one is interrupted by Yondu coming in, telling them to put on something with a livelier beat. Quill scowls at the former Ravager turned Guardian, but there is no feeling behind it. His teammates dream their own dreams too._

_Stephen Strange falls into this category, but unlike the others, he isn’t unaware of his current state. He is lucid, and he knows at any moment the dream will end._

_So, he tries to enjoy it while it lasts._

Stephen isn’t alone in his paradise, he’s in his bedroom at the Sanctum and he’s lying flat on his back on the bed while Karl Mordo straddles him. The only light in the room comes from the fireplace, and the shadows of the men caught in an intimate embrace dance on the walls.

They are both completely naked and Karl grinds his ass back on Stephen’s cock, trapping it between the cheeks. Stephen’s scarred hands alternate holding Karl’s hips and being splayed out on Karl’s back, bringing their chests together so they can share frantic kisses. Stephen tries to bring a hand down to stroke Karl’s cock, caught in between their bodies, but the man sits up and swats him away.

“There’s no rush, darling,” says Karl in his husky accent.

Stephen should be going mad by now, knowing how many times he has lived this scene. He should be like Dormmamu, screaming for mercy, begging to be released from the repeating scenario. But Stephen loves it when he says that _every single time._ And after all, it is true.

Karl reaches back and strokes Stephen’s cock, before putting it back between his cheeks, arching his back as he rubs himself up and down. His hands are bracing themselves on Stephen’s stomach, but they make their way upward and Karl tweaks his nipples with his thumbs. Stephen gasps and reaches up to grasp his hands around the small of Karl’s back and Karl backward and brings them down to his ass. Stephen always loved how round and firm Karl’s backside was. And this Karl knows it, whereas the real Karl never had any inkling.

There are some flashes in Stephen’s conscious of how they were supposed to have gotten here. Karl never left them, and instead they found a compromise. They run the Sanctum together and the tension that Stephen knew really had been there at Kamar-Taj eventually came to a head during a training session, when Mordo tossed his staff away and gathered Stephen in his arms, kissing the man fiercely.

In this dream world, they’ve been together several months, and their fucking is less heated as the last time. That first time Stephen was sprawled on his stomach across the training room floor, Karl pounding into him with an arm reached around to grip Stephen across his shoulders. No, that was fucking indeed, what is happening during the bulk of the vision is best described as love-making.

And Stephen doesn’t say much, too in awe at Karl above him, no matter how many times he’s experienced this same scene. He does manage to choke out a few, “I love you’s”. This may be the only time he’ll get to say it to Karl. Karl will bend down, cup Stephen’s face in his hands and kiss him tenderly returning the sentiment in a barely-there whisper.

“I love you, too. Stephen.”

Stephen likes to imagine that he’s simply in an alternative dimension. Or maybe he is actually dead and he’s in heaven. A heaven where they let you have endless gay sex that is. He doesn’t like the idea that Karl is dead too though, but it doesn’t matter. He knows where he is. And if Tony Stark fulfills what Stephen saw, then he shouldn’t be here forever.

But he’s here now, and Karl has leaned over to grab the lube off the bed and squirts some onto his hands, rubbing his hands together. He also pours some of on his own cock, giving Stephen a waiting look, his wide brown eyes sparkling in the firelight. Stephen envelops Karl’s cock in his hand and starts to stroke while Karl reaches around and prepares himself.

Their actions are interrupted by kissing, at one-point Karl’s kisses trail down Stephen’s neck and then Karl focuses on sucking on Stephen’s nipples until the sensitive nubs are swollen. At another point Stephen sits up further and kisses down Karl’s throat, leaving love bites and whispering little things he’s said countless things before. All the way his hands support Karl’s back as the smaller man continues to finger himself.

Time doesn’t move regularly within the paradise of the Soul Stone, and it feels like both an eternity and an instant and Stephen is relaxing back into the pillows as Karl tears open a condom package and rolls it onto Stephen before sinking down onto his cock, Karl’s full lips letting out breathy moans as he is filled. Stephen’s knees are bent and Karl can support himself against them.

Karl always sits still once he is a fully seated on Stephen’s cock, lips quivering and sweat starting to appear on his forehead. Stephen without a beat, reaches up and to cup his cheek, a thumb tendering rubbing the stubble, and asks if he is alright. No matter if Stephen knows the answer. Karl will smile and choke out, “You would never hurt me.” Stephen cannot cry in this state, he physically cannot. There are no tears in paradise. But that line always makes his chest feel tight.

The distress is forgotten though as Karl moves up and down on his cock and Stephen’s hands grip his hips tightly. Stephen’s head thrown back in ecstasy against the pillows is too much temptation for Karl and he leans forward to lick and suck on Stephen’s Adam’s apple, before turning and sucking a large love bite on his neck to match the one he sports. Stephen’s hands help him pump himself up and down.  

Karl will sit back up, his hands gripping Stephen’s waist as he quickens the pace at of his riding, the room filling with slapping of skin meeting skin and their moans. Stephen stares up at him, his pupils blown wide and the pale grey irises almost clear in the dim firelight, and he almost wishes he could change the fantasy so the lights were on, wanting to see Karl in his full glory. But he does appreciate that the firelight dances beautifully across Karl’s dark skin and Stephen doesn’t know if he’ll remember any of this when he escapes this sweet prison. But if he could take back one snapshot it would be this.

Stephen always shudders and comes all too quickly, Karl leaning forward for one more kiss before pulling off and collapsing beside him. Stephen pulls off the condom, Karl reaching over to take it and tie it for Stephen, knowing the movement would hurt his hands, before tossing it in a wastebasket by the bed. Stephen never tells him that his hands don’t hurt in his reality.

“Your turn,” Stephen purrs in his deep voice, as Stephen crawls down the bed and Karl gets comfortable against the pillows, his legs spread wide to accommodate his lover.

Stephen always means to savor sucking Karl off. He wants it to last, pulling off of Karl’s cock with obscene pops and swirling his tongue around the head. Karl pets his hair and gives him encouragement. “That’s it my love, just like that. Your mouth looks so perfect stretched around my cock.”

He wants it to last because he knows the time is running out. He’s done this before. And soon Karl seizes, clenching his eyes shut as he floods Stephen’s mouth with cum, Stephen swallowing it all down.

Karl will collapse back in the pillows, and Stephen crawls up the bed, bringing the sheets back up to cover them. He gathers Karl up in his arms, turning Karl so his back is against Stephen’s front. Stephen will whisper one more I love you and Karl returns it, turning for just last kiss before settling back into his lover and falling asleep.

Stephen only ever has a few precious moments left at this point. And he lays his head against the top of Karl’s spine, wishing he smelled like the Karl he knew back at Kamar-Taj, like incense and old books. The dream is good and detailed, but the smell is never there. In this moment, Stephen whispers secret messages to Karl, the real Karl. “I miss you. I’m sorry. Come back. I’ll be better. I’ll be better for you.”

Stephen holds Karl tightly as time begins to warp and the fantasy begins anew.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow on Tumblr at stephenstrangeisaho for more fic rambling, multishipping and headcanons!   
> And please leave a comment or kudo is you liked this.


End file.
